


Priorities

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Barry travels back in time and saves his mom, he learns that Joe was killed by the Mardon brothers and him and Iris are engaged. Barry decides to tell Iris about his powers and things don't really go as planned. Remix of Chapter 3 of SilverGlimmers' "Sacrifice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454739) by [SilverGlimmers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGlimmers/pseuds/SilverGlimmers). 



> SilverGlimmers is a genius. Read her Flash fanfics and try not to cry over how beautiful they are. Currently, she's writing an amazing fanfic called "Sacrifice" that takes place after "Fallout" and is essentially her take on what will happen after Barry goes back in time and saves his mom. When I read chapter 3 a month ago, I thought it was so good...but that it also could've gone in a completely different direction. Instead of Iris realizing that Joe's death wasn't Barry's fault...she could get super pissed. ;)

Barry put up his hands. "Okay wait a minute. There is no way I could have told you before now. I swear. Don't give the ring back."

* * *

 

"Oh," Iris said, still somewhat speechless. "So, you're telling me that you just gained the ability to run at crazy-fast speeds this afternoon?"

"No," Barry said. "Five months ago...after I was struck by lightning."

"What?" Iris asked, eyebrows raised.

"Iris," Barry said, "I know this sounds crazy, but the me you were with this morning is not the me who is standing here now."

"Obviously," Iris said dryly. "This morning, I had no idea that my fiancé had superpowers."

"No," Barry said, "it's not like that. Just hear me out. The Barry Allen you've known your entire life grew up with two loving parents who were always there for him. This Barry Allen...his mother was murdered right in front of him fifteen years ago and his father has spent all those years behind bars."

"Wait," Iris said. "Fifteen years ago? I remember you saying something to me when we were eleven about your mom being saved by a man in red..."

"That was me," Barry cut her off. "Just a few hours ago, actually. Believe it or not, I just went _back in time_ to save my mother's life."

"Wow," Iris said, jaw dropped. "That's..."

"Impossible," Barry said. "Believe me, I thought so, too."

"Actually, I was going to say incredible," Iris said showing the first hints of a smile.

"Yeah," Barry said. "My parents are alive and together, I'm engaged to the girl I've loved since..."

"Since before you knew what the word 'love' meant," Iris said. "I know."

A thought dawned on her.

"Hold on a second," Iris said. "Did you _not_ propose to me where you came from?"

"No," Barry said. "I didn't."

"Why?" Iris asked. "Too chicken?"

Her laughter made Barry smile. He never thought telling her his secret would feel this good.

"Actually, a little," Barry said. "But, I got encouragement from a lot of people and finally told you that I loved you."

He squeezed Iris' hands tighter.

"Also, Joe and I thought it'd be safer if I kept you and my life of crime-fighting separate," he continued.

Iris' smile slowly started to fade away.

"Barry?" Iris asked.

"Yeah?" he said still looking lovingly into her eyes.

"You said you got these powers five months ago and something tells me you weren't secretly saving lives before you got hit by lightning," Iris said.

Barry swallowed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Barry, please be honest with me," she continued. "When you left to go save your mom...was my dad still alive?"

Barry dropped his head.

"Yeah," Barry said. "He was."

"So you decided to play God and trade one life for another?" Iris asked, dropping her hands down to her sides.

"Iris," Barry said, "believe me, if I knew that this would be a side effect of what I did, I _never_ would've done it!"

"'Side effect'?" Iris asked. "'Side effect'? Barry, we're not just talking about dizziness or a fever! We're talking about my father's life!"

She was furious. Barry hating seeing her this way and, even though her feelings were completely precedented, tried his hardest to make her understand.

"Iris," Barry pleaded. "Joe took me in and treated me like a son when I had no one else left! He has always been the man that I've looked up to and admired! When I was at my lowest, your dad was the one who reminded me that I had something to live and fight for!"

Tears started streaming down both of their cheeks.

"Iris West," Barry said, grabbing her chin, "I promise, if there was a way to bring him back, I would do it in a heartbeat."

"But there is," Iris said, staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked.

"You said that you just went back to go save your mom," Iris said. "Why not go back and save my dad?"

Her eyes finally met Barry's again.

"Iris..." Barry said. "I learned my lesson once. I don't want to risk losing anyone else. Especially you."

"Well," Iris said, "if that's the way you feel..."

Iris reached for her ring finger and began to fiddle with the diamond. She then started to twist it off.

"...then I think you already have," Iris said and placed the ring in Barry's palm.

Barry couldn't believe what just happened. He thought defeating the man in yellow and saving his mother's life would erase all of the troubles from his life. Instead, it just brought more. Iris walked away and began to open the gate leading to the front lawn. She then turned around and faced Barry, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh, and Barry," Iris said, "don't run after me."

And with that, she was gone, and Barry realized he had made a terrible mistake.


End file.
